Dark Love
by animefan021513
Summary: Nekozawa is walking home in a storm and he sees Haruhi on the ground. Not knowing where she lives he decides to take her to his house and help her feel better after passing out. What will happen? Read, find out, and review...PLEASE?
1. In The Rain

Umehito Nekozawa was walking home because his driver's car got a flat and no one else wanted to take him home. The wind was heavy, the rain was intense, and the thunder was loud. As we was walking he noticed something or someone on the ground. This person was small and their hair was brown and they were wearing his school uniform. Quickly realizing who it was he ran to their side. "Haruhi? Are you okay?"

"Nekozawa - Sen..."

"Come on I'll take you to my house"

"Nekozawa..." She passed out and he lifted Haruhi up bridal style realizing that he was in fact a she because of how much she was drenched.

"You've been keeping secrets Haruhi...Oh well let's get you some place warm." He ran faster to his house. It wasn't far from where they were at.

When they finally got there he pushed a button to open the gate and he closed it with his foot while balancing Haruhi in his arms. He wasn't as weak as people thought he was. A couple of the maids saw him outside in the rain and noticed the person in his hands. "Master?"

"This is my friend Haruhi I found him collapsed outside so I am going to be taking care of him until he feels better." He walked past the maids hoping they didn't see that he was actually a she and went inside. Once he got up to his room he set her down on his bed and was about to cover her up but a thought stopped him. _'It wouldn't be a good idea to keep her in cold wet clothes, but it's not like I can change her...Well I guess I have no choice. I'm not allowed to have girls in my room and if the maids found out I would be in big trouble.'_

He looked through his dresser and found a white T-Shirt and his Cat patterned pajama pants that were obviously going to be too big but they were at least something. He went over to the bed and took off her shirt and undershirt only to meet her bra which was also soaked and was also broken from the looks of it and he closed his eyes and took that off too. He quickly put the white shirt on and was surprised when he realized he got it right. Next was her pants. He slowly took her pants off trying not to wake her and put the pajama pants on her. When all was said and done he looked at her and his accomplishment. _'She actually looks pretty cute that way. It's like she's sleeping.'_ He was about to cover her up but then he noticed a bump on her head. 'She must've fallen while trying to get home. That would explain why she passed out.'

"Nekozawa...Sen...Pai?" He looked at Haruhi gently holding the covers over her and finally covered her. "What..."

"I think you fell on your way home and so I brought you here since I didn't know where your home was. You were pretty light so it was easy. Unfortunately you would've gotten sick if you stayed in wet clothes so I...Um..."

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For saving me...and for dressing me."

"Y-You're welcome."

"M-My head's dizzy and I feel kind of hungry..."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please."

"Alright coming right up." He walked to another part of the room and started a stove and began to make some miso soup.

"You have a stove in your room?"

"Yeah it's because it's too bright in the kitchen downstairs and in the dining room so I eat up here."

"Can you..."

"Take the cloak off?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Sure. I guess I owe you that much for not beating me to a pulp for undressing and redressing you." He took off the cloak and wig and realized he was still wearing his school uniform. "Oh hold on I can't cook in this." He went to his closet and shut the door and came out in a black T-Shirt and skull patterned pajama pants.

"How cute." Haruhi giggled.

"Very funny. I just didn't want you feeling lonely being the only one wearing pajamas."

"Thank you."

"No problem hey since your up and you seem to be okay would you like for me to check that bump on your head real quick?"

"Sure but if it's alright with you I would like to take a shower first..."

"Oh sure it's right over there." Feeling the blush on his face he went back to cooking after he said that.

"Thanks."

It's been a while since she went to take a shower and her hair wasn't that long so it shouldn't be taking so long. Setting their bowls of miso soup on the table he went to go knock on the door, only for it to be opened on his face. "What the hell Haruhi!?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Are you okay?"

"Yea...I'll be fine. What took you so long in the shower?"

"I like feeling the hot water when I'm cold, and I was very cold."

"Oh I guess that makes sense." He looked at Haruhi and just smiled as he gestured to the table that had two bowls of miso soup and two cups of hot tea with lemon. It wasn't anything spectacular it was only hot tea but it was enough to bring a huge smile to Haruhi's face when she took a drink of it.

"Thank you Nekozawa - Senpai."

"Not a problem. You should call your dad and tell him you're here."

"You're right." Haruhi heard her phone go off and opened it.

**_'Haruhi I'm going to be really late coming home because they want me to work till morning. Is there a place where you can spend the night if so go there. At least then you will have someone to comfort you when this thunder storm gets worse. They said it would on the news that we're watching. The TV is getting some static though. Well let me know soon. TTYL. Love daddy.'_**

"Who was that?"

"My dad...Hey um...Is it okay if I spend the night?"

"Why?" Nekozawa immediately felt his face turn red.

"Well my dad is going to be home late and I'm not too fond of thunderstorms..."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was little."

Feeling the heaviest guilt he's ever felt he immediately got up and hugged her. "I'm sorry if I sounded insensitive. Of course you can stay."

"Thanks. Hey I noticed something."

"What is it?"

"You're not acting all creepy like at school."

"Oh that? I do that to scare Tamaki. It serves him right for stepping on belzeneff."

"I guess you're right..."

"Well when you finish that up you should..."

"I should what?"

"Well I just remembered. The guest rooms are filled up with storage items that won't be moved until tomorrow and we threw out the old futon."

"So that means..."

"I'm afraid it means..."

"We'll be sharing a bed..."

"Yup." Both looked at each other and blushed.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hello there :) I don't think there are enough Nekozawa and Haruhi pairings so I decided to write one please Review and tell me what you thought. Good or bad I will still read it X3 See you in the next chapter! XD<strong>_


	2. Comfortable

Nekozawa felt a blush on his face as he realized he would be in the same bed as Haruhi. "I guess it's a good thing that the maids think I'm a boy."

Shocked to hear Haruhi say that he asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Because if they didn't think I was a boy I would have to stay home alone."

"I guess you're right." At that moment a huge thunder clap sounded through the entire room and Haruhi immediately clung to Nekozawa gripping onto his shirt. He didn't know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around her. Another thunder clap sounded and what little light was in his room went out.

"Nekozawa - Senpai!"

"It's okay Haruhi. Here take my hand I will walk you to the bed so you can sit down."

"O-Okay." As Haruhi took his hand he realized that hers fit perfectly with his.

"There you go. Now if you want I can sleep in a chair so you feel a bit more comfortable."

"N-No it's alright. I don't want to feel alone."

"Would you still feel alone even if I'm still in the room?"

"I guess not..."

Noticing her sad tone he decided to ask, "What do you want me to do?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Okay how about this I will lay here with you until you are asleep."

"That sounds good thanks Nekozawa - Senpai."

Nekozawa got underneath the covers with Haruhi and even though it couldn't be seen by Haruhi he was definitely blushing. _'I've never spent this much time with a girl before. I've also never been so comfortable without my cloak and wig before.' _Smiling at himself he looked down at Haruhi who decided to cling to him once again. _'Haruhi you are a wonder.' _Nekozawa saw the thunder outside and without thinking covered Haruhi's ears and this made her look up at him. He was visible to her now.

"Nekozawa - Senpai why do you looked worried?"

"I look worried? Hmm well I was just thinking about how strange it is that I'm so comfortable around you. Normally I always wear my cloak and wig right until I go to bed but you were able to get me to take it off just by asking. You're a very unusual person."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No not all. Now go to sleep. I'm here, so you can rest easy." She smiled and laid her head on his chest. _'Why does this not bother me. At most I'm getting a blush and slightly flustered but shouldn't it be bothering me more? I mean this is Haruhi we're talking about. She belongs in the light while I belong in the dark. So why isn't this bothering me?'_

"Nekozawa - Senpai?"

"Yes? What is it Haruhi?"

"Thank you." Nekozawa felt something in his chest but he quickly put those thoughts aside.

"You're welcome Haruhi."

* * *

><p>"Huh? Why does my chest feel heavy?" He opened his eyes and looked down to see a sleepy Haruhi in his pajamas. He reached over for his phone and looked at the time. "Huh, eight in the morning and its a Sunday." He carefully moved Haruhi off of him which woke her up. "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?"<p>

"Kinda...Wait did you sleep here too?"

"Yea it seems I dozed off and ending up sleeping with you." He noticed the blush on her face and registered what he had just said. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"I-I know." Haruhi got out of bed and walked to the stove. "You want some breakfast?"

"You now how to cook?"

"Yeah. I'm mainly the one who cooks for my dad and I."

"Hmm well then Chef Haruhi please do cook breakfast."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me." He smiled at her and went to his closet to go change into something else. It was a huge walk-in closet so he went in there and looked around. "Well considering it's going to feel humid outside I guess I should wear something comfortable that won't be irritating to wear. He found a black T-Shirt with a white silhouette of a cat on it and black cargo shorts. "This seems good." He closed the door and changed his clothes. "I wonder if Haruhi needs something to wear...DUH she wasn't exactly planning to spend the night over here..." After he got dressed he left the closet and walked over to Haruhi who was almost done with breakfast. "Hey Haruhi if you want you can go into the closet over there and pick you out something. I'm taller than you but I may have something in there you can wear."

"Thanks. Oh what about my clothes that got wet?"

"I'll give them to the maid. I'm sorry I should've done that first."

"Okay thanks. I made omelets."

"Sounds good oh and you even got some orange juice out."

"Yup." She smiled and set the food down then they both sat down and ate.

Nekozawa took one bite and looked at her with a happy face. "This is delicious."

"Thank you. That's my favorite to make at breakfast."

"Really?"

"Yeah...hey Nekozawa - Senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always wear the cloak and wig?"

"Because the light bothers me."

"I already knew that but I'm wondering why it bothers you. I mean you can't be completely wrapped in darkness."

"Sure I can."

"No you can't." Haruhi wore a mischievous grin and this interested Nekozawa.

"Okay tell me why I can't."

"If you have a pen and paper I can show you." Now Nekozawa was really interested so he got up and did as she asked and got her a pen and some paper. "Alright see this pencil?"

"Obviously."

"Alright if I stick it straight up it casts a shadow right?"

"Yeah but I don't see how that has anything to do with..."

"Without the light hitting the pencil, there wouldn't be a dark shadow."

Nekozawa was surprised. "Wow, you're right but that doesn't make me want to NOT wear my cloak and wig."

"Then how about this." Haruhi drew a perfect circle and began drawing the Yin and Yang symbol. "You see this one that has a white circle inside it?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's pretend that the black is the dark and the white is the light. In the dark one there is a little bit of light and in the Light there is a little bit of darkness."

"Yeah and?"

"The point is if you were completely shrouded in darkness we wouldn't be able to see your face at all but when you put the cloak and wig on we can still see you somewhat."

Realizing what she was trying to tell him and seeing how it is in fact true he decided to make a little game out of this for her. "Alright my dear, if you are going to be so stubborn then how about this...If I go out into the light and spend the entire day with you and be able to put up with it then you have to wear all black to the host club."

"Okay and if I win?"

"If you win...I will not wear my cloak and wig for an entire day no matter what."

"DEAL! This is going to be fun so when do we start?"

"As soon as you get dressed."

"Alright...Hey I just realized this is so not like you. You are completely different outside of school than you are during school. In school you're all dark magic, spells, belzeneff, and kind of creepy...but right now you're kind of upbeat and normal."

"Well maybe if you ever took the time to get to know me you would learn that I'm actually acting like my self in both places."

"Huh...I guess you're right...Well I better go get changed."

"Alright I'll wait."

"Thanks." _'I wonder what she's going to change into...' _Nekozawa couldn't help but grin in anticipation for their day out.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter. X3 I love writing this story so much. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. X3 See you in the next chapter XD<strong>_


	3. A Date

Nekozawa was waiting patiently for Haruhi to come out in whatever she changed into and he decided to call in one of the maids. "Yes Master?"

"I want you take care of Haruhi's clothes. He was drenched when he came over. He stayed in my room because there are no open rooms available for him to stay in."

"I understand master but why did he stay?"

"His father wasn't going to be home which would leave him all alone and he is afraid of thunderstorms. Don't ask any more questions. Please just do as I ask."

"Yes Master. Right away Master."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Master are you going out today?"

"Yes."

"Would you like me to get your cloak?"

"I do believe I said no more questions." He smiled at the maid and she smiled back at her kind master.

"Yes, Yes you did." Nekozawa went back into his room and saw Haruhi waiting for him to return. She was wearing a red shirt with a black in the middle with a whited out silhouette of a rose, along with a pair of black shorts considering his jeans were way to long.

"Wow, You look good in my clothes. So shall we be off Mr. Fujioka?"

"That's not funny."

"Well I thought it was." He ginned at her and she just smiled back.

"So where are we going?"

"That my dear is a surprise."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Okay so who is driving?"

"I am."

Haruhi looked at him shocked. "You can drive!?"

"Yup. What about you? Can you drive?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Well it helps to have a car to drive in and..."

"Wait your dad doesn't drive you to school or to his job?"

"No its within walking distance as is my school."

"Ah well that explains why you were outside on the ground."

"Ya think?"

Nekozawa heard this attitude and he softly bumped the back of his fist on her head. "Don't get smart."

"I have a problem with that."

"With what?"

"Not getting smart. I'm already smart." Haruhi stuck her tongue out at him and rushed down the stairs. _'This is going to be an interesting game.'_

After he got downstairs he opened the garage door which was huge compared to the garages Haruhi has seen. "Alright let's go."

"Which Car is yours?"

"The big black truck."

Her eyes opened wide as she noticed a big black Toyota. "That's yours?"

"Yup. My family gave it to me after I got my license. They asked me what color I wanted it to be and I said I wanted black."

"Wait so you knew you were getting a truck?"

"Yeah I kind of figured it out when I saw the computer open in my dad's office. There was also a to do list on the desk that said he was going to get me a truck."

Haruhi giggled and got into the truck. "Wow I feel so tall yet so short at the same time."

"Well maybe that's because you are short Haruhi." She gave him a look that made him bust out in laughter.

"Wow so that's how you really laugh?"

Nekozawa smiled and leaned over to her. "Yeah and?"

"Just that it's a nice laugh that's all." Haruhi was blushing but Nekozawa decided not to say anything about it and opened the other garage door that would let them out.

"Alright you ready?"

"I-I guess."

"Well then let's go." Nekozawa noticed that it was bright outside as he was backing up and he put the visor down when they were finally on the road. "You're going to have to allow the visor to be down I can't see if the sun is in my eyes."

"That's fine." Haruhi was enjoying riding with Nekozawa. She never thought in a million years she would be riding in the front seat of Nekozawa car because she never thought she would be hanging out with him. and she thought that because of how he acted like at school. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Excuse me?" Was all he could ask at a question like that.

"Well I mean...you let me stay the night, You took off your cloak and wig when I asked, you let me cook breakfast for you, you let me borrow your clothes, and now you're taking me somewhere."

"You ask me why I do all those things and I guess you're expecting a marvelous answer but..." He took in a deep breathed and sighed. "I did all that because I wanted to."

"Just because you wanted to?"

"Yup that's the only answer I can give you Haruhi. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry for asking you such a question."

"It's okay. Oh it looks like we're here." Haruhi looked out the window and was surprised.

"You're taking me to an amusement park!? Why!?"

"Because you don't have enough fun. I see how you act in school and all you think about is school work this homework that. You need a break."

"I guess you're right." Haruhi started hearing something in the distance and looked to where the noise was coming from.

"Kyoya why didn't you keep calling Haruhi?"

"Because you made me keep calling her house for an hour."

"I wanted her to come with us to the amusement park! Mommy, Daddy, and Daughter!"

"One I'm not a mommy clearly, Two you can't be her father moron you're only a grade above her, one and two are self explanatory to the third one."

Haruhi instantly hid behind Nekozawa and clutched his shirt. "What's wrong Haruhi?"

"Kyoya - Senpai and Tamaki - Senpai are here."

"How cute you're a damsel in distress."

"Oh shut up!"

"Well looks like I'll have to play hero." He went back tot he truck and got out a red and black baseball cap and put it on Haruhi. "And you still look cool."

"What's this for?"

"It's a disguise. I'll deal with them all you have to do is call me by my first name, Umehito when you decide to go inside okay?"

"Y-Your first name!?"

"Yes. Trust me okay?"

"A-Alright I'll trust you..."

"Good." Nekozawa and Haruhi walked towards the gate and Her two club mates saw Nekozawa. They weren't paying attention to her.

"N-Nekozawa - Senpai!? Y-You're not wearing your cloak!" Shouted Tamaki. Kyoya wasn't bothered by it at all. Its of no concern to him.

"Hello Suoh."

"Don't you hello Suoh me. Who the hell is that with you that person looks like Haruhi!"

"Well it's not." Haruhi looked up at him almost hopeful that this would go well.

"Then who is it?"

"Kyoya, Tamaki...I would like you to meet my cousin Haru. This is his first time visiting me so I decided to take him to an amusement park. What are you two doing here. On a date are we?" Haruhi noticed that this sounded just like the Nekozawa from school. _'I guess there really isn't that much of a difference, but there is still a difference.' _She thought to herself.

"Shut up Nekozawa - Senpai we are not on a date! We're on a best friends day."

"Ah well okay then." Haruhi tugged on Nekozawa's shirt.

"Umehito? I want to go inside. I want to ride the roller coaster with you." She tried to act childish and then she had the perfect idea of how to repay him for calling her a damsel in distress. "You promised Umehito." She whined and if possible made her pout bigger.

"A-Alright T-Then lets go inside." He was clearly flustered but the other two didn't notice.

"I still think that's Haruhi."

Nekozawa snapped back at Tamaki. "Haruhi would never take off the honorific off of a person's name that is her Senpai let alone call them by their first name other than those in her club."

Clearly defeated Tamaki stood calm. "Well I guess that's true." Tamaki suddenly took out his phone and read it. "Kyoya I have to get back home my grandmother is very angry with me."

"Fine, fine." The two club mates left and Nekozawa smiled.

"Well then _Haru_ I guess we should go inside and ride that roller coaster you wanted to ride oh so badly." Nekozawa took her hand and kissed it, making Haruhi blush a deep red. Getting irritated she put the red and black baseball cap on Nekozawa. "W-What this for?"

"Well you can pretend its your wig for the day. Just don't wear a cloak or cling to shadowy places and remember what happens if I win."

"Oh I know what happens if you win. Do remember what happens if I win?"

"Yes I remember."

Nekozawa smiled and took her hand. "Good let's go."

* * *

><p>They were on the Ferris wheel now. They decided to ride it last when it got dark. "Umehito look at all the lights!"<p>

"W-What did you say?"

"Oh sorry I guess it slipped."

"N-No its fine. Just don't call me that at school okay? It would cause trouble for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be cursed the rest of your high school life." He watched a shiver run down her spine and laughed. "Relax I was only half kidding."

"HALF!?"

"It would cause trouble for you in the host club."

"I guess that's true." The Ferris wheel stopped and they got off and went to the truck.

"So did you have a good time today?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Did you expect me to be able to handle the light?"

"Honestly no and there were a couple times when you enjoyed walking in the shade a little too much, but you did surprisingly well."

"Thank you. That's the first time in years that I've been out in the sunlight without my cloak and wig."

"Really? Well then why would you pick now to go out into the sunlight?"

"Because it sounded interesting and it was." He smiled and opened her door so she could get in the truck." As they were driving back to his house it started pouring and he saw storm clouds. "Haruhi take this." He reached into the back seat and grabbed his cloak.

"This is your cloak why do you want me to..."

"Just put it on hold the hood over your eyes and plug your ears." Haruhi did as she was told and from underneath the hood she saw a quick flash of light and it all made sense why he told her what he told her. He pulled over to the side of the road to check the weather and it said there would be severe thunderstorms all week.

He began to drive back to his house again and it didn't take long to get back. He pulled into the garage carefully and quickly got out to get to Haruhi's side. He opened the door and saw tears running down her eyes. Then he notice her phone fall. He opened it up to read,

_**Haruhi honey I need you to stay at your friends house for a week okay? It's severe thunderstorms all week and a couple of our bartenders are going to be gone because of the storm from last night. Apparently it did some heavy damage, so I'm going to be here all week. Don't worry I will be able to go home but not as often as you need someone there for you. I know you're going to try and be a brave little girl and deal with it by yourself like you have been ever since you were little but I can't let you do that. Now you have a place you can go to when I'm not there and I need you to take advantage of that with all the grace in the world. I love you Haruhi and I'm sorry. Love Daddy.**_

Slipping the phone back into her pocket he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. _'Looks like you're going to continue being in my room for a week, and what's more you've been dealing with all of this by yourself. I shall make a charm for you. It will take away your fears.' _When they finally got up the stairs he took the cloak off of her. "Sit down Haruhi."

"Thanks." She frowned while covering her ears.

Nekozawa couldn't stand seeing such a strong person being so weak and scared. On top of that reading that text message. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her and uncovered her ears. "Haruhi. Would you like me to make a charm for you?"

"A Charm?"

"Yes a charm to protect you from the storms. It's a very special charm that only works for one person. It will be a necklace if that's okay."

"I would like that but I'm still wondering why you're acting so nice..."

"Haruhi we only met at school once or twice you didn't really get to know me. Now you have. Trust me...This is me."


	4. The Rose Charm

"This...is the real you?"

Nekozawa just smiled and nodded. "Oh I forgot to check the bump on the back of your head."

"I-I think it's fine..."

"Okay well if you're sure then I guess it is." Haruhi nodded.

"So about this charm..."

"Oh right well I would need your help making it."

"Umm...is it a real charm? I mean will it actually work?"

"Yes Haruhi it will work but only if you believe in it."

"Wow, how cheesy."

"I know I'm sorry I had to." Nekozawa began to laugh. "Alright I usually call these things charms because I think if a friend or family member...basically someone you care about...if they make it for you then its kind of a good luck charm."

"Ah okay..."

"You still don't follow do you?"

"Not quite..."

"Hmm well...come with me." Nekozawa took her hand and tried to calmly take her to his dresser and noticed she kept tensing up. "Don't worry the thunder won't get you while I'm here." After he had said that she had relaxed some but not much. "Here, I made these." He opened a huge Jewelry box that had multiple drawers. The first one was filled with tiny beautiful items the second was filled with chains and the last one was filled with incense powder.

"What is all this?"

"This is the basic stuff needed to make for the charm. I've never shown this to anyone before not even my little sister." He smiled a sad smile, and Haruhi blushed.

"So uh...why are you letting me see it?"

"Wow you're as oblivious as they say huh?"

"Shut up!" He laughed a bit and smiled back at her. "Wait you made these? They're so tiny."

"Yeah well my dad has a secret hobby of making necklaces and bracelets, and I thought it was fascinating so I asked him to teach me and he did." She looked closer at the beautiful things in the box and then a huge thunder clap sounded. She clung to Nekozawa.

"I-I'm so sorry. Just please bare with it for a little while longer."

"What are you sorry for? Having a fear of thunderstorms. Haruhi...If your saying sorry for being afraid of something you might as well say sorry for breathing. Fear is something everyone has. No matter how ridiculous or how understandable the fear may be." He began to pet her hair and pushed her away slightly realizing the slightly embarrassing situation and how he was holding her. "Well lets hurry up and make you a charm."

"I like the roses." Nekozawa chuckled a bit.

"That would make sense since you are surrounded by roses everyday."

"What do you mean?"

"Well roses have different colors right?"

"Right."

"Did you know that the colors of the roses resemble a personality?"

"HUH!?"

"Yup." Nekozawa looked outside. "Looks like the thunder is gone but it's still raining.

"Y-Yeah...So what's this about personality roses." Nekozawa patted her head.

"No silly the colors only resemble the personality."

"Okay explain."

"Well Let's start with Kyoya. He would be a purple rose which would signify Mystery and Elegance."

"That's true! I never know what he's thinking yet all the girls think he's the coolest thing around."

"Ha that is something I agree with you on...now lets see Tamaki would be a white rose which means Purity and innocence."

"He is anything but! He thinks pervy things about me and calls me daughter!"

"Ah but all his intentions are pure aren't they? He wants to protect you even though he is a delusional bastard that stepped on belzeneff."

"Um...Are you...Mad at him still?"

"No what would make you say that?"

"N-No reason...Anyway what about the twins?"

"Well I don't know which is which but I know the light blue one usually portrays someone who would show fascination for their whatever new friend. The orange usually portrays someone who likes to express their passion and desire. Which would make sense that they are mischievous together."

"Wow...That does kind of make sense I guess."

"Lastly Honey and Mori. Mori would be a blue rose, which symbolizes mysteriousness and a sort of stoic attitude. Honey would be a pink rose, which symbolizes Gratitude and Admiration.

"Wow how do you know all of this rose stuff?"

"My mother told me all about flowers and what they mean."

"Ah I guess that would make sense why you know all of this. Okay I'm probably going to regret this...What about me?"

"You really want to know?"

"Well when you say it like that!"

"Fine, fine I'll tell you. You resemble a red rose...no more like a dark red rose. It symbolizes deep passion and unconscious beauty."

"D-D-Deep PASSION!?"

"Well you do have a deep passion for your studies and what you want in your future right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Well then there ya go." Nekozawa noticed that the rain had stopped and smiled to himself. "So go ahead and pick a charm, chain and whatever fragrance you would like."

"What's your rose color and what does it mean?"

"My mother said it's a lavender rose but I would like a black rose."

"Why would you like a black rose? That sounds sad."

"It doesn't have to be. A black rose doesn't always have to be sad it can also symbolize new beginnings."

"That sounds nice. Wait so what's the Lavender rose?"

"H-Haruhi you need to pick a charm, chain and fragrance. The smells are escaping..."

"Oh right." She looked around and found the perfect one and she picked out a black chain so the color would stand out and she picked the scent of lavender. It reminder her of when her mom would make her lavender tea. "I like this one." She held up the charm and it was a lavender rose inside of a black heart.

"H-Haruhi you like the lavender rose?"

"Yeah why?"

"N-No reason...Alright I'll make the charm now..." He took the powder she picked out and poured it slowly into the small rose. When he was done putting it on the chain he kissed the charm and put it around her neck. He noticed her turn as red as the dark rose she was. "I'm sorry I had to kiss it...that's how to complete the charm."

"I-It's okay. Just promise me at some point you will tell me what the lavender rose means. It's very beautiful." Nekozawa took a big gulp and nodded.

"You should get to bed."

"You should too."

"You mean in the same bed...AGAIN!?"

"Well I don't see anywhere else for you to sleep."

"O-Okay." Nekozawa realized that he has been getting more flustered lately and he knew that it was because of Haruhi and his rose color. _'The Lavender Rose...Love At First Sight.'_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Hey there people reading this. I actually did find those rose meanings all over the internet. I looked them up and that's what I got from many different places. So YAY Rose meanings. X3 Well please tell me what you thought of this chapter. X3 See you in the next chapter. :3<em>**


	5. Hosting Nekozawa

Nekozawa heard his alarm go off and pushed Haruhi off his chest gently. She was still sound asleep. _'We've got plenty of time before school starts. I'll make her some breakfast.' _Nekozawa walked tot he stove and turned it on. _'I'll make her a lunch too considering she probably doesn't have enough to buy lunch and I don't want to wake her just yet.' _"Umehito?" This time feeling for sure that his heart skipped a beat he walked over to her.

"It's okay you can go back to sleep Haruhi." She smiled and he watched her quickly drift back to sleep.

Finishing up with what he was making for breakfast he made some hot tea and then set the table along with the tea. He finally went to go wake up Haruhi. When he walked closer to his bed he noticed that her necklace was still on and she was sleeping on his pillow. _'I don't want to wake her up but we have to eat and go to school.' _He heard a knock at the door and went to go answer it making sure that nobody caught sight of Haruhi sleeping in his bed. "Yes?"

"Master we've brought Mr. Fujioka's school clothes."

"Ah thank you."

"You're welcome. Let us know if you need anything else."

"I will thank you." He closed the door and set the clothes on the bed and gently shook Haruhi awake. "Haruhi, I made breakfast..." She opened her eyes and looked up into Nekozawa's eyes. "H-Haruhi, I made breakfast and I also made you a lunch assuming you didn't have enough money to buy a lunch."

She blinked her eyes and looked at the table. "Hey Umehito?" Blushing intensely he looked at her. "Can you give me my school bag please?"

"S-Sure?" He grabbed her school bag and watched as she took out something that held her contacts. "When did you put those back in there Haruhi?"

"After we got back. I almost fell asleep with them on." She put them in and looked at the table. "It looks delicious!"

"Thanks." He smiled at her and went to go pour their hot tea into cups. "Come and eat Haruhi." She got up and sat at the table which had eggs, toast, some well cooked fish.

They ate and had Nekozawa's driver drive them to school. Haruhi had picked out her all black outfit and now they arrived at school. "I have a weird feeling you're going to be in the host club today Nekozawa - Senpai."

He smiled, "Yes I will be but I also am going to be as myself without my cloak and wig."

"W-Why!?"

"Because I want to see how your fellow host club members act. Plus you seem to like it when I'm myself."

"But you're wearing your cloak and wig now aren't you?"

"Patience my dear. Patience." The bell rang and they went to their classes

Haruhi was sitting in between Hikaru and Kaoru and they both asked her at the same time, "Why were you coming to school with Nekozawa - Senpai?"

"You saw that did you?" She mischievously said to the mischievous twins.

"We most certainly did see it...What are you planning."

"Oh just a little surprised considering I lost a bet to him he helped me with the surprise that's going to happen during host club."

"WHAT!?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi Please at least try and pay attention during my lessons." All three apologized.

* * *

><p>"N-Nekozawa - Senpai why are you here!? Are you a guest!?"<p>

He just simply smiled at Tamaki, "I guess you could say that."

Kyoya walked over to them. "Nekozawa - Senpai did you loose a bet or something?"

"No in fact Haruhi lost the bet. I'm the one who won."

"Really? Well then I can't wait to see how this day turns out."

"Alright this is what I'm wearing today. I lost to Nekozawa - Senpai so I'm wearing this." Everyone looked at Haruhi and she was wearing the charm Nekozawa had made for her, a black tank which didn't reveal that she was a girl, and black cargo pants.

"H-Haruhi!?" Tamaki was shocked to see Haruhi in all black.

The twins walked into the club room along with Honey and Mori. They all said at the same time, "Haruhi is that you!?"

She looked at Nekozawa, "See I told you they would be shocked."

"I don't remember you telling me that." He smiled at her.

"Maybe I said it with my mind."

"Maybe I wasn't paying attention." He laughed and that was the first time the other hosts heard Nekozawa truly laugh.

"Darling Daughter what's going on here!? Why are you getting so close to Nekozawa - Senpai?"

Getting irritated she flicked Tamaki's nose. "I can hang out with whoever I want Tamaki - Senpai."

"HARUHI IS ANGRY!"

"Well Looks like the guests are arriving." Nekozawa had said to everyone to get their attention. Everyone looked at the doors and grabbed their hosts. At that moment Nekozawa grabbed Haruhi's arm and walked to a couch. They all heard the screams of many girls as they saw this but it wasn't screams of despair no...It was screams of Moe! "So I take it none of the girls know that you're a girl?" Nekozawa whispered in her ear. She shook her head. "Alright then." He took his cloak and wig off and sat down with Haruhi.

One of the girls walked over to them blushing furiously. "Umm...Haruhi - Kun?"

"Yes what is it princess?"

"C-Could you introduce me to your friend?"

"Sure." Haruhi used her natural host club smile and feeling a bit brave Nekozawa got up and took the girl's hand.

"My name is Umehito Nekozawa Princess. It's a pleasure to meet you. May I see your palm?" Without any hesitation she flipped over her palm so he could see it. He began to trace it. "Hmm it says that you will be beautiful forever and you will find your true love in this school. Could it be me princess?" The girl screamed with joy and fainted. All the other hosts Jaws dropped, even Kyoya's. Haruhi wasn't surprised in the least in fact she was laughing. "Well I guess I did a good job huh Haruhi?"

"Yeah, you sure did." She said through her laughter.

Another girl walked over and now everyone including the guests were looking over at Nekozawa and Haruhi. "H-Haruhi - Kun you look like such a bad boy can you say something in a bad boy way?" Haruhi smiled back at Nekozawa and mouthed _'Watch this.' _She got up and wrapped her hand around the girl's waist and put the other hand gently on the girl's face.

"Hey princess, how about we ditch these losers and go have some fun?" Nekozawa tried his best not to laugh especially when the girl melted in her arms.

* * *

><p>Club was over and Nekozawa was laughing so hard he was crying. "H-Haruhi you really outdid yourself. Oh I'm sorry <strong><em>"Miss Bad boy" <em>**

"Wait a minute how does Nekozawa - Senpai know you're a girl!?" The twins both questioned.

"Well there was a thunder storm and as I was running I guess I slipped and hit my head really hard. He found me and took me to his house and took care of me. My dad said it was okay that I stay at his house for a week because there will be severe thunderstorms all week and he won't be home much...wait how did you find out I was a girl?"

"You were so drenched when I picked you up it was hard NOT to tell." Nekozawa smiled. "That and I helped change you're clothes." Sensing he was about to get pummeled by all the hosts except Kyoya he hid behind Haruhi.

"Why are you hiding behind Haru - Chan!?" Honey was pissed he didn't like the idea of someone mistreating Haruhi.

"Wait! Wait! Honey - Senpai it's okay he didn't do anything bad and he didn't see anything. It was only when he picked me up that he noticed."

"Are you sure Haru - Chan?"

"Yes! Now please stop the assault."

Honey gave everyone and angry look and they all stopped dead in their tracks. "Thank you Haruhi and Honey."

Kyoya walked up to Haruhi, "So where did you get this beautiful necklace?"

"Nekozawa - Senpai made it for me as a charm for when they're thunderstorms."

"Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nekozawa - Senpai can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes of course." Kyoya walked to one of the windows and Nekozawa followed.

"You know that I've known your family for a long time and I know that your mother taught you the language of the flowers and the color meaning behind the rose colors. I know what the lavender rose color means...Are you in love with her?"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>BAM BAM BAM CLIFF HANGER! DON'T WORRY I WILL UPDATE SOON X3 x3 I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS! Tell me what you thought of this chapter please XD And thank you to the people who have already reviewed. The reviews I'm getting are making me smile lots! X3<strong>_


	6. In Love?

"In love?" Nekozawa was shocked that Kyoya would ask him something so direct.

"Yes, In love. The lavender rose means love at first sight."

"I know that!" Nekozawa looked out the window. "She picked that rose of her own accord. I told her about the rose colors and all but..."

"Did you tell her the meaning of the lavender rose?"

"N-No but..."

"And you didn't exactly stop her did you?" Nekozawa looked back at Kyoya.

"Look I can't be in love with her." Nekozawa had a sad expression on his face and felt a pain in his chest.

"Why can't you?"

"Because she's so bright. It's practically blinding."

"Was there ever a moment where you felt like all you wanted to do was be close to her no matter what?"

"I guess..."

"Was there ever a moment you wanted to be the only one to protect her?"

"Well I wanted to protect her yes but..."

"Well then maybe you just need to figure it out for yourself."

"Kyoya I can't love..."

"Oh and I think you did a great job pretending at the amusement park. Did Haruhi enjoy riding the roller coaster?" He smiled and joined the others leaving Nekozawa in shock.

Haruhi walked up to Nekozawa and waved her hand in his face. "Hello earth to Nekozawa - Senpai..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are we going home or what?"

"HOME!?"

"Well yeah it is going to be my home for a whole week isn't it?"

"Yeah you're right. Oh I almost forgot to tell you...they cleared out a guest room today and you can sleep in there if you want?"

"I won't be near you?"

"Well uh...we would still be in the same house."

"I guess so. Alright I'll sleep in there."

* * *

><p>"Hey Haruhi do you want to stop by your house to get some clothes?"<p>

"Yeah that would be great." She told the driver the address and in no time they were there. "Thanks I'll be right back."

"I'll go in with you."

"Why?"

"To help you if you forget anything. Also I didn't expect your home was this close to mine."

"Hmm...okay come in." She unlocked the door and walked in. The place was still perfectly clean and she went into her room. "Huh...looks like dad already packed me some stuff. I hope he packed my nightgown."

"I'm sure he did."

"Yeah...hey I'm curious about something."

"What?"

"Well all the other hosts were shocked to see my home and it was like a completely different world to them. Why aren't you reacting like that?"

"Because my father grew up a commoner. Sometimes we go to visit his family in the spring and summer. I'm used to this. In fact I like this style of living a lot better than the mansion."

"Hmm Wow...Why is that?"

"It's simple and not flashy."

Haruhi laughed and Nekozawa felt something in his chest again. "That's true you don't like flashy things. I forgot."

"H-Haruhi..." She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes what is it?"

"I...have you ever...Um..."

"Have I ever what?"

"Is it okay if I ask your advice about something?"

"Um...sure?"

"What do I do if I've fallen in love with someone but I have no idea if I have fallen in love with someone?"

"That's a confusing question...Well I think you would realize when you fall in love."

Realizing that Haruhi probably never had fallen in love before he decided to ask, "You never had a boyfriend before have you...?"

"No. I've never fallen in love either so I don't know that much about it, but I think you would know that you've fallen in love once it happens. It may be a slow process for some people but I think it's something definitely noticeable. Why do you ask?"

"Um...no real reason. There might be a girl that I've fallen in love with but I don't know if I'm actually in love with her or not." Haruhi smiled.

"Hey tell your driver to go home."

"Why?"

"Well I want to repay you for letting me stay over so I'm letting you stay over."

"HOW DOES THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH WHAT I WAS SAYING!?"

"Calm down we can talk about that later."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Haruhi held out her pinky to a blushing Nekozawa and he made the pinky promise with her. "I'm going to text my dad that you're spending the night."

"You sure he'll be okay with that?"

"I'm sure. After all you both hate Tamaki with a burning passion." Nekozawa laughed and texted his driver to go home that he was going to stay longer and to not breath a word of it to anyone else including his parents. Being the loyal drive he is he texted back that he had nothing to worry.

"Hey what did Tamaki do to be hated by your dad?"

"He slipped on a banana peel and fell on top of me and my dad came into the door with him like that."

"And you didn't try and clear things up?"

"No not really. He kind of deserved it but he did make a huge crashing sound into the wall."

"I'm sure he's okay."

"Yup He is still calling me daughter and swinging me around all over the place."

"That's a bit..."

"Disgusting?"

"Y-Yeah..." Nekozawa was slightly scared for himself.

"Oh hey look my dad is cool with you staying over."

_**Hey Haruhi well that's good to hear that someone will be there with you. I'll just stay the night at my boss's house. Is he your boyfriend? Well I'm allowing it as long as he doesn't do anything bad but you trust him so I'll trust him but if Tamaki is over I'll kill him and I will ground you for a year for letting that thing spend the night at our precious home. Love Daddy.**_

"B-Boyfriend!?"

"I love how that's the part you're worried about..." She sarcastically added, but she was blushing a lot.

"Yeah you're father seems like quite the character."

"Yeah he is." She just smiled and went to go make dinner."

"What do you want to eat. Best tell me now before it starts storming."

"I want...a stew pot dinner."

"Really? That's a lot of food."

"I know...but if Haruhi is making it...AH FORGET IT!" _'What is going on with me today...'_

"Well it does sound good." Nekozawa smiled and walked over to wear he smelled something nice.

"Oh...is that your mother?"

"Yes she taught me all the recipes I know."

"Really? That's amazing. She is quite beautiful. You take after her huh?"

"That's what my dad says." She just smiled and went back to cooking.

It took about 45 minutes to an hour but she finally finished and got the table ready. "Thank you for the food!" They began to eat and the power went off with a huge thunder clap. Nekozawa took out his phone and turned on the flashlight and laid it on the table. "Don't worry I'm here nothing will harm you Haruhi." She shyly smiled and continued eating. _'WAIT...WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?'_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I saw all the reviews and I wanted to post a new one immediately! X3 Thanks everyone!<em>**


	7. Oblivious

"So this girl that you've fallen for is she pretty?" Nekozawa looked at her and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Y-Yeah. Hey Haruhi...are you sure you've never had a boyfriend before?"

"Positive why?"

"Well I mean you are smart, and you're a great cook I can't imagine that you've never had a boyfriend before."

"Thanks Umehito but if I haven't even had my first kiss I highly doubt that I've a had a boyfriend plus I would have to like the guy first."

"Good point...WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU'VE NEVER BEEN KISSED!?"

"Yup why are you so shocked."

"Same reason I was shocked that you've never had a boyfriend plus you are quite charming." He watched a blush appear on his face and blushed in return.

"W-Well about this girl...when you see her smile does it make you smile?"

"Yes and when she looks sad and scared I just want to protect her."

Haruhi got up to clear their plates and wash them and when she got to Nekozawa's plate he grabbed her hand softly. "W-What's wrong?"

"I can't be in love with her. I know I probably am in love with her because when she smiles my heart beats faster and I want to kiss her but I can't be in love with her."

"Why not?" Haruhi asked as she slipped out of his grip and put the dishes in the sink.

"Because she belongs in the light and I'm in the dark. I even explained that to Kyoya."

"So that's what you two were talking about...Do you remember what I told you about light and dark? Well maybe you could be this girl's Dark Love"

"Dark Love huh? I don't think it's as easy as you say it is."

"Well you've fallen for her haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well then go for it. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you. All they need to do is get to know you." Nekozawa went over to help Haruhi wash dishes when a thunder clap sounded through the apartment and he quickly grabbed her when she was about to slip and fall on some water that was dripping from her washing dishes. They both heard a crash which sounded like broken glass.

"Are you okay Haruhi?"

"Yeah thanks for catching me." She turned her body around and noticed how close they were and immediately tried to back away, but Nekozawa grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "W-What's wrong!?"

"There's glass..." Trying to keep his pounding heart in his chest he looked at her and then at the floor to where she had broken one of the glasses.

"Oh...Umm...I'll clean it up..."

"Don't worry about it I'll do it. It is partly my fault anyway."

"how?" She asked as she was headed toward the living room.

"Excuse me?"

"How is it your fault that the glass broke?"

"Well because I caught you the way I did and it made you drop the glass."

"Hmm Well then I guess you're right."

"Jeeze way to be blunt about it."

"Sorry." She smiled and sat down in the living room with a blanket around her and turned on the TV.

"A-Are you still wearing the charm?"

"Yeah. It helps a little. It's a pretty lavender rose."

Nekozawa finished cleaning up the broken glass and went into the living room with Haruhi. "You wanted to know what the lavender rose meaning is right?"

"Yes. It's your rose isn't it?"

"Yes, well that's what my mom said. Um...the lavender means love at first sight..." Nekozawa looked away afraid of her reaction.

"Hmm is that so? Well then this girl is your love at first sight. Maybe she should be wearing this charm." He looked at her and held her hands to make her stop taking it off. "What's wrong?"

"She...that is the girl that I'm in love with...the girl I think I'm in love with...is already wearing a charm."

Preparing for her to reject him he was incredibly shocked when he heard, "Ah is that so well then she must be a very lucky girl...but I thought you said you haven't let anyone else see the charm collection except me. Maybe you had forgotten and you remembered." She just smiled and continued watching TV.

_'HOW OBLIVIOUS CAN SHE BE!? Well I guess that's another reason why I've fallen in love with her.' _He noticed Haruhi looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

"You tell me." She put her head to his. "Do you have a fever? You're face has been red for a while now." _'Please...Haruhi don't do that...you're making it worse.'_ "You're burning up! Let me go get you some medicine."

"Haruhi..." Nekozawa grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap and kissed her. It was a soft gentle kiss but he tried his best to show her who the girl he had fallen for truly is. He ended the kiss to see a fully blushed Haruhi. "Haruhi...the girl that I had fallen for...or well the girl I think I had fallen for...I just gave her, her first kiss. It was my first kiss too. Do you understand?" Without getting an answer he kissed her again and held her closer to him. To his surprise she kissed back.

Eventually they needed air so Haruhi broke the kiss and was still blushing. "S-So I'm...that girl?"

"Yes you are Haruhi...although if you don't want to be with me it's fine I understand. I am in the darkness after all."

"Well I am a bit surprised. I never would've guessed it would be me."

"No kidding. I was dropping all kinds of hints that it was you. You really are oblivious..."

"I know that I'm oblivious and now that I know that you've fallen for me I assume that you want to go out with me..."

"Y-Yes...But I would like for you to think about it."

"Why?"

"Because if you accept to be my girlfriend then you would have to move in with me."

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"It's my parent's rule. Well it's their rule for me."

"Why only you?"

"Well it's because of something I had promised them."

"What did you promise them?" Haruhi was a tad bit curious but also angry.

"I was completely convinced ever since the end of my freshman year in high school that I would never get a girlfriend. I told my parents that and they turned it into a bet. If I didn't get a single girlfriend all through high school then I could live my life how I please. In the darkness and have my own separate mansion..."

"And if you did get a girlfriend?"

"I would have to have her live with me and...marry her..."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hey everyone sorry it's been so long I know I should've updated sooner... :*( oh well XD I updated now and here is the chapter please tell me what you think :) I can't wait to read the reviews! X3 XD X3 <strong>_


	8. Meeting Dad

"Marriage!?"

Nekozawa looked at her with a saddened expression. "That's why I would like for you to think about it."

"Alright I'll think about it..."

"Seriously?"

"You sound more curious at my answer than happy about it."

"No, no sorry its just that I didn't expect that."

"Well I do like you and I think it would be fun but..."

"The moving in and sudden marriage thing?"

"Yeah that's a bit much." Haruhi said as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"I understand." Nekozawa patted Haruhi's head and continued watching TV. "Remember you don't have to answer me right now."

Haruhi rested her head on Nekozawa's shoulder and sleepily said, "I know, I know..." She quickly fell asleep like that.

"What am I going to do with you Haruhi? I didn't expect to fall in love with you. I didn't expect you to be so interesting, I didn't expect you lived this kind of life, I didn't expect you to actually think about it and I certainly didn't expect..."

"Ume...hito...I love...you..."

"And I certainly didn't expect you were going to be the girl I want to marry with all my heart." Nekozawa could feel his heart pounding but he knew Haruhi couldn't sleep like that forever so he picked her up carefully, almost like a princess and found her room then set her on her bed. "Haruhi I'm going to sleep in the living room okay?" He looked at her for a few moments. _'Ah...I guess its okay then.' _He started to get up from her bed side when he felt Haruhi's hand on his. He instantly blushed and thought he would have a heart attack with how much his heart was pounding. "H-Haruhi?"

"Don't go...stay here..."

Nekozawa smiled and sat beside her bed. _'Alright I'll stay. Even though I'm afraid of what your father might say if he finds me in here...'_ "Your wish is my command."

* * *

><p>Nekozawa was sound asleep until he felt something punch his shoulder really hard. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!? WHO THE HELL!?"<p>

"Oh so you aren't Tamaki after all, my bad." Nekozawa looked up and saw a man wearing a White T-Shirt and a pair of black and red stripped pajama pants. "You must be Haruhi's friend."

"Yes. Sorry for the intrusion. My name is Umehito Nekozawa. You must be Haruhi's father."

"You would be correct...Neko - Chan. Why are you in my daughter's room?"

"Well she fell asleep on my shoulder in the living room as we were watching TV and so I picked her up and put her on her bed. I was going to go sleep in the living room but she told me to stay. She also told me that she lpves me in her sleep when she fell asleep in the living room but that was probably just sleep talk right?"

"Hmm Thank you for telling me all that. I'm not mad considering you slept on the floor and not in bed with her but here's and interesting thing to learn about Haruhi. She always tells the truth when she talks in her sleep. So if she said she loves you and she was asleep when she said it..." Ranka smiled at Nekozawa and winked.

Nekozawa blushed and heard someone else walk in. "Oh so you're finally awake. Why is your face all red?" He looked at Haruhi dressed up in a red spaghetti strap shirt and blue jeans.

"Haruhi he is blushing because you said something embarrassing in your sleep again." Ranka smiled even more.

"WHAT!? Tell me what I said please!?" Nekozawa just shook his head no. "Dad? He told you so please tell me."

"It's not our fault that you don't remember." Ranka laughed and patted his daughter on the head. "You always remember eventually."

"Fine whatever. Would you like some breakfast Umehito?" Nekozawa immediately covered his face with his hands and ran into the restroom. "W-What did I say?" She looked at her dad and he just stood there smiling a huge smile.

"First name huh? Wow he must be someone very special to my little Haruhi."

Haruhi then realized that she called him by his first name, and not only that but in front of her dad. "I...Um...he..."

"Relax Haruhi. I like him. If you two end up getting in a relationship I'll agree to it."

"Yeah well he did kind of ask me out but there is a um...condition."

"A condition? What type of condition?" Nekozawa immediately ran out of the bathroom covering Haruhi's mouth. "Neko - Chan. You will let go of my daughter this instant and tell me what this condition is for dating my daughter."

"Well um. You see I like to be shrouded in darkness a lot and my mother and father didn't like it so much. I also told them that, that would be the reason I would never get a girlfriend. So my father came up with the idea that if I indeed couldn't get a girlfriend throughout all my high school life then I could have my own mansion as dark as I like."

"And if you did get a girlfriend?" He noticed Haruhi blush at that point.

"She...would have to live with me in a separate house and be my...wife..." Nekozawa was ready for shouting and good beating.

"Is that all?" Is what he got instead.

"What?" Both Haruhi and Nekozawa questioned.

"I am seriously asking if that's all. Is there more?"

"Well I guess we wouldn't be getting married until both of us graduated but she would have to move in immediately with me into a separate house. It would be a small commoner house."

"For some reason I feel insulted."

"No you shouldn't feel insulted my dad used to be a commoner. He only got as much money as he got because he became a part of my mom's family. So you shouldn't feel insulted and he would be paying for everything...That is of course...that um...I do get Haruhi as my...G-Girlfriend."

"Wow I never expected that. So your dad used to be a commoner?"

Haruhi's mouth dropped. "That's the part you're concerned with!?"

"Hey I'm not the one who said I love him in my sleep...Shit...um Haruhi?"

Haruhi blushed a deep red and ran into the kitchen. "I'm going to cook breakfast now!"

Ranka sighed. "What a troublesome girl. She never wants to hear from anyone else what she says when she sleep talks, but honestly that used to be the only way I could get her to tell me anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When her mom died she started taking on almost all the responsibility of the house. She never said when she was tired or sick. The only time I would figure that stuff out was either when she collapsed from exhaustion or when she got sick so much I would have to take her to the doctor immediately. Then one time when she fell asleep from watching TV I carried her to bed and I asked out loud, "Haruhi why won't you tell me when you're tired or sick?" This was only a couple weeks after her mom had passed away, but to my surprise she answered me back with, "Because...then daddy would be worried about me...and not his...job." I replied back with, "It's daddy's job to worry about you Haruhi." She answered back with something that shot me in the heart. "Right now daddy is very sad...that mommy died and he won't get to...see her anymore. I can take care of everything...until...daddy is happy again." I didn't know what else to say but I left her room and I honestly cried. I had no idea that I had caused her so much worry or that she noticed I was sad everyday. She keeps everything bottled up even to this day. Sometimes she will act strong all by herself acting like she can do it all on her own when in reality she wants some help and a shoulder to cry on. I'm just happy she has someone she can tell those things to."

Nekozawa was wiping away the tears off his face and looked up at Ranka. "Who would that be?"

"Neko - Chan...I thought you would know by now...It's you. She immediately told you that she doesn't like thunderstorms, she trusted you enough for you to be in the same room as her, and you even helped her when you two went to the amusement park and she didn't want to be seen by her club mates."

"H-How do you know about all that?"

"She told me through text message. She went on and on about how you act during school and that you're in the black magic club but no one guess that if they got to know you and that...she's very happy that you made her that lucky charm." He saw Nekozawa blush and smiled. "I don't mind you dating my daughter. Considering how you mouthed off to your parents the conditions seem reasonable and as long as you don't marry her until after graduation I don't mind."

"But?"

"But if you do anything to make her cry I will call the host club boys and they will either confront you as a group or each one will confront you personally. Then you have to deal with me. I have seen plenty of my daughters tears even when she thinks no one is looking. I don't need you to make her cry."

"Could you at least tell me the one thing that makes her cry the most?"

"Yeah...its when she feels alone. Oh and you have to find a special way to ask her to be your girlfriend. My Haruhi deserves the best considering what she's been through."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and one more thing you are Neko - Chan not Tamaki. You don't need formalities around me. Just call me Ranka."

"Yes...Ranka...That's still weird."

"Well get used to it. I'm practically giving you my daughter which I will admit is so unlike me but I'm making a special exception in your case. Don't make me regret it. Oh and one more thing. I will be driving you both to school and I can visit whenever I want."

"How are you sure she'll even say yes?" Ranka was about to talk but they both heard Haruhi shout.

"Dad, Umehito breakfast is ready!"

"Well I'd say that's a good sign considering you are her Senpai and she is still using your first name. She also didn't deny not loving you. Now lets go eat." Ranka went into the kitchen with a blushing Nekozawa.

"Why is his face all red again."

"We had a man to man talk. Nothing that you need to be concerned about yet my little Haruhi."

"Yet?"

"Ooh you made Omelets my favorite!"

"Oh well I guess I'll figure it out later. Umehito I made you some tea instead of coffee."

"T-Thanks Haruhi."

"No problem." She smiled. "You did say that you like tea." Ranka just smiled and continued eating.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Hey guys I know its been like FOREVER X( sorry about that well here is the next chapter and I will definitely be updating soon I PROMIS! See you in the next chapter oh and please tell me what you thought of this one X3 thanks for reading!<strong>_


	9. Host Club

"Haruhi? HEY HARUHI!?"

"What? Oh sorry Kyoya...what is it?"

"First off during a club meeting you really shouldn't be dozing off also you seem to be concerned about something. You mind telling me what it is?"

"I'll tell you but the other hosts can't know." The other hosts glared at Kyoya and then all shared a sigh.

"Agreed." Kyoya took Haruhi's hand and walked to one of the closets that was on the far side of the room. "So what's troubling you."

"Its um...Nekozawa - Senpai..."

"Excuse me what!?" Kyoya was shocked to see Haruhi blush when she said his name. "Did he do something to you? Does Honey - Senpai need to teach him a lesson. I can always send the twins and Mori - Senpai to his house and make sure to interrogate him the next time he leaves. Just please tell me why you are blushing like that."

"I-Its nothing like that its just...I really like him but he said that if I became his girlfriend according to his parents I would have to..."

"Have to what?" Not liking the sound of it Kyoya slightly stepped back.

"Have to move in with him and marry him. We would have our own separate house and it would be a commoner house, but still...I don't know what to do..."

"Well that is a predicament. I didn't quite expect him to actually be in love with you."

"That's what you're concerned with!?"

"Sorry...well did he at some point talk to your father?"

"Yeah actually they did. Why?"

"You should probably talk to your father."

"You think he knows something?"

"I think he knows quite a lot of what's going on."

"Okay."

"You sound as if you want all this to happen."

"But?"

"But...you also sound scared. It's not that you don't know what to do its that your scared what to do right?"

"Well I guess your the smart one of the host club for a reason. Yeah I just don't want to ruin anything."

"What would you ruin?"

"Huh?" Haruhi realized what she had said and blushed.

"What would you ruin?"

"I am afraid I will ruin the life he wanted for himself."

"Well it sounds to me your the life he wants for himself." Hearing this from Kyoya she couldn't help but think about the way they acted at the amusement park and the way he protected her form them noticing her with him. Then she also remembered that Kyoya didn't really react to Nekozawa being with someone without his cloak.

"Kyoya - Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know it was me with Nekozawa at the amusement park that day?"

"Yes I did. I thought Tamaki was being very foolish and I thought it was almost sweet that Nekozawa - Senpai was protecting you from Tamaki."

Haruhi blushed more. "I guess you're right." They heard the twins rush towards them.

"Kyoya - Senpai made Haruhi blush!?"

"Hikaru calm down."

"What are you so ashamed about Haruhi? Don't you want to tell them?" Kyoya said jokingly while hugging her.

"That's not funny Kyoya - Senpai you know that I like...!" She covered her mouth and now all eyes were focused on her.

Hikaru and Kaoru poked both of her sides. "Tell us Haruhi. Who do you like?" She shook her head and form behind them they heard a scared shout from Tamaki. When they looked to see what would scare him so much they saw a pissed off Nekozawa. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya and he only smiled at her. They twins looked at each other then watched as Nekozawa was getting closer to them, with his "I'm going to kill you!" look. They hugged Haruhi at her sides and he only quickened his pace. "What do you want with Haruhi!?" They asked.

Nekozawa reached them and stood there as calm as he could but it wouldn't last long. He didn't like seeing the twins hug the one he loved. "Haruhi did you make a decision yet?" She shook her head. "Can I temporarily make the decision for you? Please?" She slowly nodded her head. He smiled an evil smile and took off his cloak and wig. "Good. Hikaru and Kaoru you better get off my girlfriend this instant or I will curse you for all eternity!"

"G-Girfriend!?" Hikaru stared at a blushing Haruhi. "T-There's no way!"

"Why don't you believe me?" Nekozawa smiled inching a little closer.

"Because...There is no way she would want to be with someone so creepy." Haruhi punched Hikaru in the side.

"He's not creepy! You don't know anything about him! Until you know someone completely you shouldn't judge them!"

"N-No way...Haurhi you actually like him!?" Hikaru was in full shock as he held his side that hurt more emotionally than phyiscally. The pain transfered to his heart as she nodded her head yes. "What have you done to Haruhi!? Did you brain wash her? You must have...this just doesn't make sense!" Noticing his brother in permenant denial that Haruhi has feelings for Nekozawa he walked over to him.

"Hikaru. She isn't brainwashed. She likes him and that's just something you're going to have to accept."

"No I won't accept it!"

Nekozawa spoke up. "Then can you really call yourself her friend?" Hikaru couldn't say anything but he looked at Haruhi and then ran out of the club room. He passed the fainted Tamaki that had just watched his "Daughter" Admit that she likes Nekozawa. Kaoru chased after Hikaru to go talk to him. "Haruhi I'm guessing oyu're wondering what your father and I were talking about the other day I will tell you everything eventually."

She nodded her head and Kyoya walked up to Nekozawa. "If you make her cry the host club will hunt you down."

"I know. I was already told so by her father." Kyoya smilled at Haruhi then back at him.

"Good so long as you know."

"But Kyoya...she hasn't made a decision yet..."

"Don't worry Nekozawa - Senpai I'm sure her decision will be in your favor. I wish you two a happy life."

Haruhi couldn't hear what they were talking baout because they were whispering but she walked towards them anyway and looked up at Nekozawa. "Thank you for getting them off me."

"Not a probelm Haruhi."

"Oh...I was wondering...why are you here?"

"Oh that's simple. I'm here to join the host club."

"WHAT!?"


	10. A New Host

Haruhi was genuinely shocked and the only question she had was, "You want to become a host?"

"Why not? We saw how well he did with the ladies before we could even make him your partner since he seems so interested with you."

"Kyoya - Senpai you're not helping anyone by saying that."

"Actually I am helping both of you with that. See if he becomes your partner your debt will decrease in double the time it would without him, and he also gets to stay close to you." Kyoya smirked.

"Fine then. So what roles are we playing then?"

"Excuse me?" Kyoya questioned.

"Well like the twins have a brotherly love act so what do we have?" Haruhi blushed a little while Nekozawa was just smiling.

"I have an idea." Nekozawa grinned with delight. "Why not do what we did before? Haruhi as the bad boy and me as Haruhi's protector?"

Kyoya grinned and without letting Haruhi get a say he decided, "Alright then that is what we'll do."

"Wait what about what I want!?" Haruhi whinned.

Kyoya smirrked again patting her head. "Let's just test it for three days and then you can come talk to me."

"Fine I guess."

"Good we start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!? So we have to improvise!?"

"That's right." Kyoya smiled at Haruhi and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Welcome ladies." Nekozawa grinned.<p>

One of the girls squealed at Nekozawa wearing a black T-Shirt and black pants with black sneakers. "You look so...so..."

"Now, now ladies. What about me?" Haruhi smirked and swayed her hips to the right wearing her Red T-Shirt and Black pants with Black sneakers

"H-Haruhi!?" A few of the girls screamed with delight. "Haruhi why are dressed like such a bad boy?"

Haruhi smiled and walked over to one of the girls. "Because I feel like it. I'm sure that's alright with you isn't it princess?" She pulled one of the girls towards her and tilted her head ever so slightly only to have the girl practically melt in her arms.

At this moment the twins were getting a little fed up so Kaoru decided to look at Hikaru with a smile and Hikaru went to go bother them. "Hey Haruhi wouldn't you much rather hang out with Kaoru and I? They say three is a crowd but I'm sure we can make it perfect company. So what do ya say?" He smirked and Nekozawa grabbed Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her making some of the other girls squeal.

"Hikaru I think Kaoru is getting lonely maybe you should go spend some time with him." He smiled at the twin which only made him mad.

"I want Haruhi to hang out with us."

Nekozawa held Haruhi closer and made a shocking move that neither Haruhi nor Hikaru expected. He kissed her, knowing very well that all the girls there thought that Haruhi was a boy. "Haruhi is mine and I will protect him with my life." Hearing all the girls scream and faint almost at the same time he noticed some were still standing so he decided to try something. "Would you look at that even bad boys blush occasionally or are you red from the fire that you feel for me right now?" He kissed Haruhi on the cheek.

Knowing that she had to get it together and keep it going for both of their sakes she pulled away from him and just went with it considering it was too late to turn back now. "Who says that you put the fire there? I think I'm quite hot enough without your help, but I admire your enthusiasm."

"Oh really? Well I do hope you know that I am serious about protecting you."

"Really now because it looks to me like you need more protecting than I do."

"what do you..." unable to finish his sentence Haruhi had kissed him on the lips and began to french kiss him in front of everyone. Completely stunned and unable to speak afterwards, he just sat down and looked around. He saw all the girls practically fainted from their little act which was a good thing, but he also saw a mad Hikaru, a furious Tamaki and a smiling Kyoya which were very bad things. Not to mention a certain tomboy who was smiling like she had just gotten the best victory ever.

Shortly after they had done their little act they escorted all of the ladies out and some of them carried their friends out saying thank you and waving goodbye. As soon as the door shut Tamaki and Hikaru ran to Nekozawa and shouted together, "What the hell was that Nekozaw - Senpai!?"

Kyoya pulling Tamaki off and Kaoru pulled Hikaru off. "Get the hell off me Kaoru I'm going to kill him!"

"That's exactly why I'm pulling you off of him."

"I agree with Hikaru! He defiled my lovely daughter!"

Kyoya sighed. "I honestly think Haruhi was doing more of the defiling but whatever."

Hikaru shrugged Kaoru off and took a deep breath. "So Haruhi, do you like him? Do you hate him? Is he your boyfriend? Are you just playing with us?"

Haruhi smiled and said, "Yes, no, yes, no."

Nekozawa was listening very carefully and he thought that is heart had stopped when she had answered yes on being his girlfriend. "W-What?" Was all he could say over and over.

"What's wrong Nekozawa - Senpai?" Kyoya asked with the slyness in his voice.

"I..." He looked at Haruhi smiling at him and his heart went from completly stopped to breaking the speed of sound. _'I know I'm in love with her. I love her with all my heart. When she smiles my heart races, when she laughs I smile, when she holds my hand I get goose bumps, and the way she just kissed me...she is also smart, beautiful, and...everything that I thought would be impossible to fit in one woman but she can do it all.' _He looked at Kyoya dn back at Haruhi. "H-Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"You know what this means don't you?"

She nodded her head and smiled. _'If my heart keeps stopping and going I'm going to die of a heart attack because of this woman, but now I have to actually ask her to marry me.' _

Kyoya smiled and looked at Nekozawa. "You are now an official host club member and will be paired up with Haruhi. Naturally you are not under any cercumstances allowed to tell anyone that she is a girl."

All Nekozawa could do was nod his head. _'I am so screwed!'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey there Um...yeah...I know it has been a really really long time since I updated...I got a new job...so I haven't been able to update much but now I will deffinately be updating more so don't worry! I am so sorry! Thanks for reading see ya in the next chapter.<em>**


End file.
